This disclosure is related to managing the encryption of data.
One difficulty with state of the art technology for encryption of data is concerning the ability to access the data, such as during an encryption process. For example, during an encryption process, access to the data may be limited and/or suspended. Additionally, if access to the data is provided during an encryption process, it may be difficult to ensure that the accessed data is encrypted.